


Fire and Ice

by AbbyCrashing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Leo Valdez's past, Leo has a sister, Leo's past, author doesn't post regularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyCrashing/pseuds/AbbyCrashing
Summary: Leo ran away many times. But never had he tried to stay in touch with any of his foster familys. Until now. Leo remembers a certain foster sister with powers like his. Only her's were different… less hot. What happens when Leo tries to find her again? Will she want to go with him back to camp? Will his friends exclude her for who her mother is? If Leo didn't know any better, he probably wouldn't either.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez & Original Character, Leo Valdez & The Seven, Most are background relationships
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Leo!” A familiar girl whispered. She was about 13 years old. Her light brown hair went down to her waist, whisps getting in her face from the wind outside.”We need to get to our rooms before we get caught!”

Leo vaguely remembered sneaking out of the house, to watch the stars that night. He could have sworn he saw them rearrange themselves to create a new constellation that night. His foster sister said he was seeing things because of the cold and that they should warm up inside and go to bed.

The boy looked up and into his new sister’s eyes. They were a pale shade of blue, like frost. He could see the sadness in them. Why was she sad? Leo couldn’t remember. Her dad was alive. Granted, the guy was a bad dad, but he was alive! She didn’t have any powers that would hurt anyone if she simply got upset and lost focus. Did she? Leo was having trouble remembering.

This girl was the first person to treat Leo with any respect for a long time. Leo would NOT except this. She deserved to be happy.

“Hey,” He said quietly so as not to wake his foster father. “You ok?”

“As ok as I can be when I know that my brother is running away and I can’t do anything about it.” She replied.

“Your brother….” Leo trailed off, realizing that she had been talking about him. “Right… sorry.”

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Leo woke up. He was so confused. He had been having these dreams of this girl for a long time now. Leo didn’t even know her! Or maybe he did and just didn’t want to remember.

Leo hadn’t told anyone about these dreams either. He didn’t want his friends to worry about him. Despite what he might have done or said to make them feel otherwise, Leo did not like too many people looking at him all at once. Let alone with worry!

The young mechanic got ready for the day and left cabin 9 to grab breakfast and talk to his friends. It still bothered him that he knew that girl from somewhere. Maybe if he knew the name then he would remember where he recognized her from.

Then it hit him. That face. N-no, it couldn’t be. She had to be someone else. But it wasn’t. It was so obvious! That girl was his sister! She was Mia Cortez.


	2. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has another flashback, and not when he's alone this time.

All throughout the week, Leo began getting little glimpses of the past. ‘Sort of like Hazel’s flashbacks she used to have of her past life.’ He thought to himself. This started to happen almost as soon as Leo had remembered his foster sister’s name. How had he even forgotten in the first place?!? He felt guilty that he had left Mia alone to deal with her dad.

At least Mr. Cortez wasn’t as bad as… no, he couldn’t even think about that monster of a woman. Bad enough Leo was remembering one foster home, he didn’t need to bring the worst one into the mix.

Leo made it to the Pavillion and looked around. For some reason, everyone was mixed up between the tables. Athena kids were sitting with Hephaestus ones, Demeter and Dionysius were intertwined with Hypnos’ children. Leo could see the rest of the seven at the Poseiden table (otherwise known as the Big 3 table.) with Calypso, Nico, and Will.

Leo grabbed something to eat and made his way over to the table where his friends were sitting.

“Hey, guys! Why’s everyone breaking the ‘No sitting at other people’s table unless you’re Nico’ rule?”

Nico glared at him.

“Because it’s we’re all actually Nico!” Percy told him.

Now it was Percy’s turn to be the subject of Nico’s death glare.

“Actually, it’s because-” Annabeth was interrupted by Leo suddenly groaning and holding his head in his hands. “Leo! Are you OK?”

“Yeah-yeah! I’m fine!” He answered her, looking up and smiling. ‘So much for not calling attention to yourself.’ Leo thought before going into semiconsciousness.

Leo was sitting in the backyard, in front of him stood Mia. It was a hot, summer day, and it was so hot out that his fire powers, which usually kept him from getting too warm(Like a reverse Elsa), decided not to help him today. Mia seemed to be perfectly fine, though clearly concerned for Leo. They had been locked out of the house by their loving father in order to ‘stay healthy’. Leo didn’t think it was healthy to stay outside in 150-degree weather, in a yard without shade, for 3 hours. Again, how was Mia not sweating?!?!

“How are you not hot right now?” Leo asked, voicing his thoughts.

“If I tell you… you won’t tell dad, will you?” She replied. Mia looked uncertain, uncomfortable.

“Not unless you want me to… why?” Leo knew how important it was to Mia that her dad didn’t know certain things,(like how she didn’t actually go to any after school classes instead of hanging out with her friends) because otherwise, he might find a way to punish her, even if the reason wasn’t a good one.

“OK, umm, don’t scream?”

Mia’s lips turned blue like she was cold. How could she be cold? In the middle of summer?!? But that’s not the weirdest thing, ice appeared out of nowhere. The grass around Leo turned white with frost and the temperature seemed to drop at least 30 degrees.

“That’s so cool! You’re like the opposite version of me!” Leo told Mia excitedly.

“The opposite of you? Why? What can you do?”

Oops! Leo hadn’t told Mia about his power yet because whenever he told anyone, bad things tended to happen. He was tempted to say that he couldn’t do anything, but he had a feeling that that would make things worse.

“I’ll show you! Just don’t umm, you know, scream.” Mia laughed a little at that. Then she went quiet when he held up his hand. Leo focused and his hand burst into flames and Mia jumped back a little.

“Leo! Look at me!!!”

That was weird, Leo thought he had heard his name, but Mia hadn’t moved her mouth. 

“Hey, you OK?”

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

“Leo!!!” 

There it was again! What is that?

“LEO WAKE UP!!!!”

Leo’s eyes shot open. He was back at the Pavillion, his friends were looking at him worriedly. Piper, the one who had been shouting in his ear, was gripping his shoulder. Her shouting had grabbed the attention of everyone in the food court. Everyone was looking at him.


	3. A trip to the bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo hides and makes a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to change the direction of the story so that Leo does not forget Mia. Because how would that even happen?? ;)  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!!

“Leo, are you okay?” Piper was looking at him with a worried look on her face.

“What? N- no, I’m fine.” Leo told his friend, plastering the biggest grin in the world onto his face.

Leo was not fine. But it wasn’t as if he was about to add a thousand new problems onto his friends’ worry lists. There didn’t seem to be anything they could do about it anyway. This was getting very annoying. These random memories were getting annoying. All that they did was remind Leo that he couldn’t see his foster sister because he didn’t know where she was anymore. About a year after he had left Mia with her dad, Leo ran away from his 6th foster home and went to visit his friend. Only to find out that Mia had run away herself only a week earlier. After that, Leo’s free time was spent on trying to find or contact her.

The trouble with this was, even though Mia had a phone and Leo knew her number, was that whenever he would dial it, either he was suddenly tackled from behind by some monster, or the phone that he was using would explode. And even if that didn’t happen, it was very likely that Mia had ditched the phone by now anyway.

Yeah, Leo had no way to contact his sister. No normal way that is….

00000000000000000000000

Once Leo had successfully dodged his friend’s questions, he had retreated to Bunker 9. Once it was empty, the bunker was the best hiding place Leo had. Once the bunker’s doors were locked, only someone with fire powers could unlock them. AKA, only Leo.

Leo grabbed a water bottle from the minifridge that he had brought in when he was helping to build the Argo 2. That way, whenever someone was thirsty, they didn’t have to walk through the woods and across camp just to get a soda from the Pavillion.

Secretly, Leo had added another minifridge. This one was more hidden though, and no one seemed to notice it yet. Leo had put food in the hidden one. There was enough to last him at least three years. That is if Leo didn’t need water. Or didn’t care about the expiration dates.

But that wasn’t why Leo was here! He went over to a small window at the back of the cave-like forgery. Sunlight, Leo had learned, would give him better service than a flashlight. After he had successfully made a rainbow by positioning the bottle against the window at a precocious angle, Leo pulled a drachma out of one of the many pockets of his toolbelt and made the necessary offering to Iris and requested to speak to Mia Cortez.


	4. Mia Cortez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo contacts Mia.

Mia was tired. She was tired of running. She was tired of being hungry. She was tired of being tired. Mia had been out in the streets for a few years now. Looking. Always looking. Looking for food, looking for a temporary shelter, but mostly looking for Leo Valdez. One of these days, Mia would find him. She knew it. But when she envisioned finding him again, she could never decide whether she would hug or punch him first.

Mia had been walking down a deserted street on her way to the park where she had found a temporary place to sleep. It was a cold, rainy day. No wonder no one was walking around at the time. Every once in awhile Mia would pass by another person on the street or step into a crowded store to warm herself before moving on.

When Mia reached the park, she headed straight to a cluster of trees and bushes behind a pavilion. To most people, it just looked like the type of place where baseballs get lost and kites get trapped. But Mia saw it as a safe haven. A few days ago, Mia had come to the park looking for a place to lie low. She had been about to leave when a sudden gust of wind had blown her map out of her hands and into the trees. When she followed it she found a clearing in the middle of the small patch of shrubbery.

Now she was in her little clearing eating a candy bar she had pick-pocketed from some kid’s backpack for dinner.

She had expected to be cold. She had expected to be hungry. She expected to be exhausted from making sure she wasn’t ever caught. What she hadn’t expected, was Leo Valdez to appear out of nowhere right in front of her.

“Mia?”

“AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”

“Hey! It’s just me! Mia, it’s Leo!” Leo said, trying to calm her down. “Don’t you remember me?”

Of course, Mia remembered him! How could she forget? Leo had been one of the few things she was glad her dad had done. Not that Mia approved of what her father had done with the two of them afterward, but she was glad that she had met her foster brother. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t be startled by this… she actually didn’t know how Leo was doing this, but still!

“Y-yeah, I know… How…?” Mia couldn’t even form the words. How was Leo doing this? She knew that he couldn’t actually be here. Mia wanted to touch the misty appearance of her brother but was too afraid that if she did, he would disappear again.

“It’s called an Iris-message! Cool right?”

Leo looked the same as he always had. From his curly brown hair to his never stopping hands. Currently, it looked like he was making some sort of tiny dragon action figure out of bronze-colored bits of metal and wires. Where did he get that?

“Anyway, I was hoping that we could meet up soon?” Then Leo looked behind her. “...Where are you??”

“Central Park in Manhatten New York,” Mia answered. “Why? Where are you?”

“Long Island New York,” Leo answered. “I’ll pick you up in an hour. I want to show you something.”


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo just wants to get to his sister. Piper and Jason decide to see what he's doing.

Leo ran out of the bunker and tore through the woods in the direction of the camp. He had to find Chiron in order to get permission to leave the border and go into the city. On his way to the Big House, Leo ran into Piper and Jason.

Leo tried to sprint past them, but Piper was too quick. Processing what he was doing and moving to block his path in seconds.

"Hey, Leo!" She said casually as if he wasn't trying to get past her. "You ran off pretty quickly earlier, we wanted to make sure you were ok."

"What? Oh, yeah, sure I'm ok!"(I'd be even more ok if you let me through!) "Actually, I was just about to go ask Chiron something, so…"

Leo tried again to move past Piper, only for her to stop him again.

"Really? Why don't we come with you?"

"Nah, I'm good! It's sort of a private matter anyway."

Piper and Jason shared a look. Oh no, that's never good, what are they thinking?

"Leo," Jason said in a gentle voice, the same kind that his old social workers used when he tried to run away. "We're worried about you. You spaced out for a while during breakfast, and when we got your attention you ran off!"

"Yeah, but I space out all the time! You guys never questioned it before!" Why can't they just drop it? Leo needs to find Mia and to do that he needs Chiron's permission, and the only things standing in his way are his best friends who just want to see if he's ok. But Leo IS ok! He's just in a hurry to get to the Big House!

"But you don't usually run off afterward. We just want to see if you're alright."

"Ugh! I am! You guys can worry about me all you want, but I'm fine! Now, let me go find Chiron!" Leo had to find his sister in all but blood. He knew that she had survived this long, but he couldn't be sure that their luck would hold out much longer if he didn't hurry. To Leo's surprise, Piper let him through. He immediately started speed walking towards the Big House.

"Why do you need to find Chiron?" Jason said as he and Piper followed him.

"Because I need his permission to leave camp." Please let it drop please let it drop please let it drop-

"What? Why?"

"Because if I don't have his permission, I wouldn't be allowed to leave."

"Well, I know that-"

"Then why did you ask?!"

"Because I want to know where the heck you would even go if you weren't at one of the camps!"

"Really Piper?!?? Do you realize that I have a life outside of this one you know? I'm like Perry the Platypus- I lead a double life! One that I spend hanging out with my friends, and one that only I know about." Leo hoped his attempt (however small it was) at humor would maybe get his friends to leave him be. But knowing his luck, it probably wouldn't.


End file.
